The Pirate and the Princess
by Charger69
Summary: Au. Two worlds met. Elizabeth Swann was the Governor of Port Royal's daughter. And Will Turner the Captain of the Flying Dutchmen. She was of noble birth and was to marry Commodore James Norringtion. While He was the best friend of Jack Sparrow and Pirate Lord of the Southern China Seas and Pirate King. Better Summary Inside
1. Prolouge

**_Author's Note: _**_I don't Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. I only own the plot to the story and a few characters, which are my own. _

**_Summary: _**_Au. Two worlds met. Elizabeth Swann was the Governor of Port Royal's daughter. And Will Turner the Captain of the Flying Dutchmen. She was of noble birth and was to marry Commodore James Norringtion. While He was the best friend of Jack Sparrow and Pirate Lord of the Southern China Seas and Pirate King. _

_On the day of Captain James Norringtion promotion to Commodore and her engagement to James is made public. Elizabeth Swann's world is changed. After the infamous pirate lord saves Elizabeth from nearly drowning. A forbidden love affair begins._

_After months of abusive and hell bound marriage. Elizabeth leaves Port Royal and her husband. Bartering a passage to Tortuga. Elizabeth meets up with Will and his crew. But will the lover be able to escape the long arm of James Norringtion as he hunts down his estranged wife and her pirate lover._

**_Author's Note: _**_This story disregards anything in the series. There are some plot points that will be added into the story. The second chapter of the Price For Freedom is still in the pipeline at the moment. _

_Prologue._

_Jack was throwing buckets of water out of the sinking piece of trash boat we had 'borrowed' from Ana-Maria. She was probably going to kill Jack more than she would kill me._

_I took a sip of the nearly empty bottle of rum. I pulled my tri corn hat down over my face as Jack continued to throw buckets of water out of the boat._

_"Whelp you do know you could give me a hand here" Jack complained as more water seeped through the floor of the boat._

_"What. How long have we know each other Sparrow and you still call me whelp. "I said sitting up and getting to my feet. I dropped the bottle of rum into his hands and picked up the bucket._

_"You know that's not doing much good Will." Jack observed as he took a sip of the nearly empty bottle of rum. _

_"Why is the rum gone" Jack complained a minute or so later._

_"Because you drank the last of it your daft bastard" I said throwing the bucket down and stood up._

_"Will is that an island ahead" Jack asked._

_"Aye it would be. Port Royal I'd think by the colours flying from those Navy Ships" I said looking through my spyglass before placing back in the inner pocket of my black leather overcoat._

_The sight of a sinking dingy and two grown men whom where both infamous pirates in their own right standing on its mast as it sank and stoped and rested against the dock. Was a sight to behold in deed._

_"Hold up there gentlemen" The dock master said before Jack and I got within a mile from the dock._

_"It's a shilling. To up your boat to the dock. And I shall need to know both your names" The dock master looked back to sunken boat/dingy ._

_"What yea say to six shillings and we forget the names" Jack offered more like bribing to gullible fool of dock master._

_"Welcome to Port Royal Mr Smith and Mr Thomas." The dock master said before he walked off with his slave of sorts._

_We walked around Port Royal for about Twenty minutes. I had been here once before when I had broken Jack out of prison the night before hanging. I had a brush with the soon to be Commodore James 'Norrie' Norringtion. I had left him with a bit of a scar on his 'pretty' face._

_The reason why we were here in Port Royal. Was that we were commandeering a ship for Barbossa. Jack and he where forever fighting over who had right of captaincy of the Black Pearl. _

_That had been before the new Governor of Port Royal had arrived and when Norringtion was a lieutenant and when Cutler Becket had been in charge of Port Royal with the East India Trading Company at his command. _

_We were nearing the docks when I noticed something fall from the battlement of the Fort._

_"Jack did you see that" I asked._

_"See what"_

_"Oh never mind. Stay here and out of trouble." I said before diving into the ocean. I swam against the tide and down to the sea floor. It was a young woman that had fallen from the battlements._

_I grabbed a hold of her. I tried to swim to the surface with her. But the heavily material of her dress was weighing us down. I grabbed the knife my father had given to me shortly before his supposed death._

_I cut the dress off her and put my knife back it's scabbard. I swam to the surface. I pulled her over to a close dock. I handed her to Port Royal Naval Marines._

_"Not breathing." One of the man said. _

_"Move" I said moving forward and cutting her corset. I shoved the corset into the of the Marines hand. As soon as I cut the cursed garment she started to cough up sea water._

_"Are you alright Miss" I asked. My eyes finding a beautiful set of soulful brown eyes. Her eyes were not as dark as my own._

_"Yes thank you Mr. "She asked not knowing my name_

_"Will Thomas Miss." I said helping her to sit up. I felt the cold blade of a sword at my throat. _

_"On your feet" Norringtion growled as the girl I had saved stood and went to the man I thought to be her father._

_"Commodore Norringtion stop it. W…Mr Thomas saved me from drowning." She said._

_"I believe thanks are in order for the saving Miss Swann" Norringtion said with hand outstretched, I looked at his out stretched hand and went to shack it. _

_"Have a brush with a the East India Trading Company Pirate" Norringtion sneered as he pulled up my sleeve but found no pirate brand. _

_"I do believe you owe Mr Thomas an apology Commodore" _

_"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Mr Thomas" Norringtion said having to sallow his pride._

_"No offence taken Commodore." I said as I turned my attention to the woman I had saved from drowning. _

_"Good day. Miss Swann. Keep a weather eye on the horizon. My last name is not Thomas it's Turner" I whispered lowly only for her to hear before kissed her hand and left the docks._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**_I don't Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. I only own the plot to the story and a few characters, which are my own. _

**_Summary: _**_Au. Two worlds met. Elizabeth Swann was the Governor of Port Royal's daughter. And Will Turner the Captain of the Flying Dutchmen. She was of noble birth and was to marry Commodore James Norringtion. While He was the best friend of Jack Sparrow and Pirate Lord of the Southern China Seas and Pirate King. _

_On the day of Captain James Norringtion promotion to Commodore and her engagement to James is made public. Elizabeth Swann's world is changed. After the infamous pirate lord saves Elizabeth from nearly drowning. A forbidden love affair begins._

_After months of abusive and hell bound marriage. Elizabeth leaves Port Royal and her husband. Bartering a passage to Tortuga. Elizabeth meets up with Will and his crew. But will the lover be able to escape the long arm of James Norringtion as he hunts down his estranged wife and her pirate lover._

**_Author's Note: _**_Here's chapter one. Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter._

Chapter 1.

Elizabeth Swann-Norringtion watched as Tortuga came into sight to. As soon as the ship docked. The smell coming from the streets was enough to make her gage. It smelled or reeked of rum, mud and some other godless odder.

Drunks, Pirate, whores and other riffraff filled the muddy streets of Tortuga. . Various Taverns and whorehouses lined the streets. After thirty minutes of searching various streets. Elizabeth spotted some of the Black Pearl's crew heading towards the docks.

"Captain Sparrow" Jack ear's pricked up when he heard someone say his name.

"Come to join my crew lad. Welcome aboard" Jack said not recognising Elizabeth at first.

"I'm here to find the man I love"

"I deeply flattered son. But my first and only love is the sea" Jack said somewhat confused.

"Meaning William Turner. Captain Sparrow. The man that happens to be your best friend if I'm not mistaken" Elizabeth said correcting him.

"Elizabeth" Jack said turning around to see Elizabeth dressed men grab standing behind him. The last he had heard of her from Will was that she had married Norrington eight months ago. He noticed fading bruisers on her face. "Gibbs send Marty over to the Dutchmen will yea and hide the rum" Jack said turning to his first mate.

"Is Will here in Tortuga or not Jack" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye he is love. But um he had or we had a little run in with your husband a few days ago. Will didn't come out of it unharmed. He took a sword meant for me. Norrington stabbed Will in the side." Jack somewhat explained

"And before you have heart failure love. Will's fine. He's healing." Jack said as they walked in the direction of where the Dutchmen was docked.

The main deck of the Dutchmen was deserted when Jack and Elizabeth walked across it. The Quartermaster/First Mate of the Flying Dutchmen Bootstrap Bill Turner eyes found that of his son's best friend and man considering to be like a son to him though there was only ten or so years between them.

The man or rathe woman standing next to Jack had to be one Will called Elizabeth . He had never met the woman which had captured his son's heart and attention for the past year and three months.

Marty a member of Jack's crew had come to inform him that Jack was coming to the Dutchmen to see Will with a friend just a few minutes before. That 'Friend 'was Will's lover and was also married to Commodore James Norringtion who was the son of Admiral Samuel Norrington.

Norringtion Senior was reasonable for Bill's younger brothers Thomas and Jonathan hanging.

"Will's in his cabin" Bill said pointing to the double door room behind him. Elizabeth merely nodded and walked past the two men and toward her lover's room or rather cabin.

"What is she doing here Jack" Bill asked as Elizabeth closed the door behind her.

"She's left her husband for whatever reason I don't know. But I have suspicion that the fading bruisers on her face have something to do with that" Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"You mean her husband hits her"

"Who knows mate. How about I buy yea a rum at the Bride" Jack offered as they began to walked back towards the dock.

"I thought you were leaving for Nassau tonight." Bill asked as they walked down the gangway onto the dock.

"There anit no rush. We'll leave in the morning" Jack explained as they walked back towards the Faithful Bride.

I woke to the sound of footsteps. Footsteps that where to light to be a man's. If anyone of my crew had snuck a whore into my cabin. I would skin their hide and back and throw them into the brig for a month.

I reached for my pistol that rested on the table by my bedside. I cocked the pistol and aimed for the cabin door.

"Is that how your greet the woman you love. With a cocked and armed pistol. Captain Turner." I heard the voice of angel. Well my angel at least. Or more to the point a pirate vixen.

I stood from my bed and uncocked the pistol and placed it on my desk. I moved slowly towards her. I watched her eyes as they looked over my body. I had changed very little in the eight and half months it had been since we had seen one another save for a few new scars and a tattoo I had gotten in Singapore of which was 'Dead Men Tell No Tales' written in Spanish under the Dutchmen's Jolly Rodger on my right forearm.

She moved into my outstretched arms. I rested my chin on the top of her head where a tri-corn hat was perched. I pulled it off her head and threw it behind me. Elizabeth was going to start protest when I put my lips to hers to shut her up.

Elizabeth didn't struggle against him. She wrapper her arms tighter around his neck a little. She felt him nip her bottom lip with his teeth. He did draw blood. She then felt his tongue protruding along her bottom lip.

I felt her let my tongue gain access to her mouth. Our tongues duelled of dominance over the other. I never pushed her into something she didn't want to do.

I pulled my lips form hers and trailed my lips down her neck. I nipped at the skin of her neck with my teeth every now and then. One my hands moved from her hip to cup her breast through her oversized shirt, vest and worn brown coat..

Elizabeth felt her self-sigh or rather shudder in pleasure or rather the unselfish pleasure that Will was giving her. Every time they had sex or rather made love he would always-always put her pleasure and sexual needs before his own.

With Ja…. Norrington this not the case. He only took his own pleasure whenever they did have sex. He never cared for her own pleasure just his own ego. It was hardly pleasurable sex ever. And he wasn't exactly gifted in the size department of the male antimony. He would be what Jack would call a eunuch.

There was no doubt that she could feel his hardening manhood in his breeches which pressed against her stomach. I undid the leather strap that held her sword's scabbard in place. I threw to behind me or to the side me.

I felt her run hands over my board shoulders and bandaged chest as I back her up against the door. Her hands ran along the bits of exposed skin that wasn't covered by the bandage covering most of my chest.

I hissed a little in pain when her hand pressed a little too hard on my wounded right side. Jack had failed to tell her which side of his body he had been wounded on. Now she knew to be more careful of his right side.

A matter of minutes later her coat and vest had been thrown to one side of the cabin or another. I had noticed the bruisers on her face. But I had suspicion as to who had put them there. But there was time for that later.

I grunted threw clinched teeth as she ran a hand mercilessly along the large bulge of my erected manhood. I nipped harder at her neck in response and moved left hand away from her breast and down to her trouser.

I moved both my hands simultaneously at the same time. I continued to nip at her neck with my lips and every so often my teeth. We managed to make it to the bed. Elizabeth's shirt had found its way the floor as had her boots.

I kissed my way down her chest and stomach before stopping at her trousers. I looked up at her silently asking her permission. When I saw what I wanted. I helped her out of her trousers. Now she was laid out before me in her goddess like body. To me it was at least.

I moved further down the bed and kissed her inner thighs. Elizabeth looked down at her lover and the man she loved through hooded lashes. To say he was selfless lover was quite the understatement.

Her hands clinched the sheets of the bed. When she felt his fingers move inside her while working in time with his tongue. I chuckled to myself when I felt one her hands in my hair. I moved my left arm to hold her hips in place so I didn't kicked in the face in the process, that had happened once or twice.

I replaced my fingers with my tongue. I knew when I felt her legs starting to tightening little on my shoulders that she was close to her release. Her release crashed down on her like a forty foot tidal wave.

I moved so that I was lying between her legs as she came down from her release. I rested my head against her breast as her breathing and heartbeat started to return to normal.

"William" She said looking pointingly at my trousers. I stood up from the bed and took them off. Elizabeth looked at her lover and the man she loved. He had the body of Greek God with the scars and tattoos.

It seemed he had the ability to make love like one to. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he was maybe immortal due to being Captain of the Flying Dutchmen.

All thoughts vanished from her mind when he pushed inside of her. I felt her nails dig into my back as I pushed inside her. I heard her moan a little. I started the pace slow.

I felt her nails drag down my back as I thrusted deeper and a little faster. Though she loved him for being gentle with her. Elizabeth Swann was not a delicate flower.

"Will. Harder. Faster. Please" Elizabeth managed to gasp out in-between moans as he drove her wild and made her blood boil with lust that it was erotic.

"As my lady commands" I said pushing myself up to a forty five degree angle. I pulled her legs up a little higher so I could a better angle of penetration.I heard her gasp, moan or was it nearly scream in pleasure as I tried a new angle.

"Will" Elizabeth muttered as she ran her hands up and down his back.

"Yes my love "I asked as I looked up from where I had been kissing her neck.

"I love you" She said. I moved my right hand in-betweens us and began to. "Pirate" Elizabeth said as she dug her nails in a little harder.

"Only yours. I love you too" I said as I kissed her this time. Her release was yet again creeping up on her like forty foot tidal wave.

I could also feel my own release creeping up on me. I wasn't going to let go until she did. I felt my arms give out. I moved a little so I wasn't crushing her. Elizabeth somehow flipped us over so that she was on top.

I hands went to rest on her hips as she rocked back and forth over me. She bent down to kiss me. Her hair falling around us like a curtain. I watched as she threw her head back and moaned my name as she found her release.

I felt her walls tighten or rather clinch around me. I wasn't going to last much longer myself. My release came only a few moments later. She collapsed on top of me.

I moved out of her. After some shuffling we got under the blankets and sheets. Elizabeth tiredly rest on my chest. Her head rested on in the crock of my neck.

"Will. I love you" Elizabeth half muttered as she started to doze off.

"I love you too Love. Go to sleep." I said before blowing out the candle beside the bed.


End file.
